


A Hard Day's Night

by troublclef (ultraviolett)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolett/pseuds/troublclef
Summary: You never thought blue velvet pants would appeal to you, but on Chanyeol, they were gorgeous.





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there! This is my first fic ever; just a short Chanyeol/Reader drabble inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/614thirst/status/1073375624516001794
> 
> Please enjoy! (cross-posted on aff)

Faster and faster you rock yourself against his thigh, shivering and whining every time hard muscle flexes against your core. Chanyeol’s hands are rough against your hips, encouraging you to rock harder against him. “That’s it, baby girl.” His voice is low, gruff, triggering something deep within you that starts at your stomach and winds its way down, settling at your core and making everything brighter, sharper, more sensitive. He jerks his leg upwards. The sudden movement only spurs your desire, the material of his pants seeming to stimulate every nerve in you, lighting you up; another wave of wetness accompanies the movement, simultaneously soaking Chanyeol’s pants and making your movements slicker, easier. You’re close, so close. “Oh--” A low moan escapes your lips at yet another move from Chanyeol and he surges forward, swallowing it with a kiss, lips moving against yours passionately. His tongue invades your mouth without preamble, curling against your own sinfully. You can _feel_ him smirking. He pulls away suddenly and you protest with a whine, still impossibly turned on and not quite there yet. “Desperate, aren’t you? So desperate to come you couldn’t even wait for my cock. Dirty girl.” His hands are pushing downwards, pushing your hips down so that every part of your core is pressed against his firm thigh. He shifts again, the movement stimulating your center and only making you wetter and motivating you to rock harder against Chanyeol’s leg, chasing after the elusive high he seems to be dangling in front of you--that’s he’s been dangling in front of you all night long.

Hours ago, before you both were set to go to dinner, Chanyeol had dared you to go panty-less. You still aren’t sure what made you accept the challenge; maybe you’d thought the public affair would prevent Chanyeol from getting you too worked up, or maybe you’d wanted the challenge of trying to hide your arousal for hours on end, but either way, you were in way over your head. All night, Chanyeol was touching you--a brush of fingers on your hip here, a squeeze of your thigh there--and despite your best efforts, there was nothing you could do to stifle your growing arousal. It was like the knowledge of what lay--or what didn’t lay--under your dress only amplified your desire, and more than once you found yourself more than willing to sneak into the bathroom with Chanyeol for a quickie. Nonetheless, this was not that kind of event, and it wouldn’t have been exactly easy to hide with the nature of Chanyeol’s outfit for the evening. You never thought blue velvet pants would appeal to you, but on Chanyeol, they were gorgeous. They accented his long, muscled legs, especially his thighs, firm and almost rock-like as they were. Paired with a gray blazer and a simple black shirt, the seemingly simple outfit only made it easier for you to spot him throughout the evening, ever-increasing the number of times you caught him looking at you like he wanted to _devour_ you.

Another jolt against your core brings you back to the present, Chanyeol’s mouth curling into a wry smirk. You squeeze your thighs harder around his, trying to get closer, trying to find a spot that will make you see stars. “Greedy whore.” You can only whimper in response. “Greedy little thing, humping my leg like a bitch in heat. So desperate to get off, you don’t even need to be fucked. Look at you, so wet you could probably take my cock with no prep at all.” You’re sure you must have ruined Chanyeol’s pants by now; your wetness has made its way down, coating your upper thighs and it’s a reminder of just how much Chanyeol is arousing you and just how much you want to come. “Chanyeol, _please_ \--” You whimper, biting your lip. In response his hands (God, his hands, they can almost circle around your waist) travel up your torso, feeling every curve, every plane, eventually reaching your breasts. He squeezes, toys with your nipples, twisting, pinching. “Come on, baby girl, you’re the one who couldn’t wait. You should be able to come by yourself, impatient little slut.” And you try, you do, body trembling, riding against his thigh for all you’re worth, but you can’t. “I need you, please, please touch me, Chanyeol--” Finally, _finally,_ he relents, massaging circles into your clit with his thumb and you’re gone. Orgasm hits you so hard you black out for a moment, body seizing with how powerful it is, Chanyeol continuing his assault on your core and your clit until it ends. You slump against him, sated and weak, and then--you’re moving? “What, Chanyeol--?” Chanyeol rearranges you so that your thighs are draped over his, spreading your legs apart as far as they’ll go and exposing your soaked core. “Surely you didn’t think I was done with you, baby girl.” His voice is raspy and rough with arousal, the low timbre vibrating his chest in an oh-so-attractive way. “It’s time to return the favor.”


End file.
